Another Year Gone By
by xXpikoLoverXx
Summary: Another year has gone and passed. Arthur is alone at his house drinking the last remnants of the year away. An unexpected call from an American ends up with the said American at Arthur's doorstep wanting to spend the New Year's with him. - USUK - ONE SHOT - Happy New Year's! :)


Another year come and gone. Another year wasted on thinking of the past. Another reason to drink your sorrows away.

These were the thoughts of Arthur Kirkland, or his official name, England. A lonely man that dwelled too much on what has happened in the past. He was in one word lonely.

His brother had left him a long while ago, but he was still dwelling on the events that took place. Every time he saw the American, Arthur thought of all the pain he brought to the Briton's heart.

So, here he was drinking a bottle of whiskey on New Year's eve. Alone. He was invited to a party like always, but this year he decided not to attend. He didn't exactly feel up to it and he knew that Alfred F. Jones would be there. Arthur didn't want to face the pain, so he decided to drown the pain away in alcohol.

This was Arthur's what was assumed to be 5th or so shot of whiskey. His mind was fuzzy, but not fuzzy enough for his liking.

Then he heard a ringing. 'Surely no one would be calling me right now. It's 11..' Arthur thought to himself.

He answered the phone with a "'Ello?"

"Hey! Iggy! Why aren't you at the party?! I'm waiting on you!" There was a loud American voice blasting in his ear. Alfred.

"I'm not attending. I'm going to hang up now." Arthur responded briskly. He really didn't wish to deal with the obnoxious man right now. He was in the middle of drinking.

"Well then I'm gonna come get you! I'll be there in a few!" Alfred hung up. The party was in France, so he would be here right before midnight..

"Why did he randomly decide to come pick me up? I don't want to even go.. And why does it have to be bloody him?!" Arthur was rambling to himself. He took this time to treat himself with another drink. Maybe if he got drunk enough, America would just let him be.

That sounds like a great plan.

* * *

><p>An hour later, there was a pounding on the front door and Arthur could barely make out the door bell being pressed over and over. Well that is annoying..<p>

Alfred was surprised to say the least. When Arthur opened the door, the man's clothes were untidy and wrinkled. The Briton's tie was undone and his eyes looked puffy as if he had been crying.. "Ehh… Artie?" Alfred asked quietly.

"Whaddya want, wanker? 'M tryin' tah get drunk here." Arthur was slurring. Who knew how many drinks he had? 10? 20? His body could take more than a regular human, but looking at the state he was in, Alfred guessed that he had a lot of drinks to get where he was.

"I was going to pick you up, but you are in no condition to go to the party right now." Alfred started and then sighed. "Come on, let's get you dressed for bed." He stepped in and slipped his shoes off. A sober Arthur was awful as it is when he yelled at Alfred, but a drunk Arthur could be even worse. The American didn't want to take his chances.

"No! It's almost New Year's! I don't wanna miss it." The drunk Brit pointed to the clock. 11:55. Five minutes. "There's five more minutes 'till 2015. I don't wanna miss it." He repeated.

Alfred sighed and nodded. "Alright, but you are going to bed right after the clock hits 12." It seemed as if their rolls were switched. Alfred was the caretaker and Arthur was the child. Well.. A drunk child, but the metaphor still stands.

The next five minutes were an eternity for Alfred. Arthur kept downing drinks even though Alfred told him not to. He managed to down 3 more drinks until his second bottle was gone. "Good. You're all out now."

"I dun care." Arthur mumbled.

Looking over at the smaller man, Alfred saw that Arthur was blushing. "What's wrong, dude? Are you sick or something?" Arthur's face was flushed, but it was too flushed to be just the alcohol at work.

"Yeah, 'm fine."

The time was 11:59. Right when the clock struck twelve, Arthur grabbed Alfred's shirt collar and brought him down for a kiss. It was a sloppy kiss, but a kiss none the less.

Alfred responded by flailing. His eyes were wide as the small English man kissed him. The kiss lasted for a full minute before Arthur pulled away. He was smiling giddily, and Alfred was looking at him in shock.

"You kissed me.." Alfred said softly.

"Mmhmmm." Arthur responded happily. "I've been wanting to kiss you for awhile.." His face became more red.

Alfred gently touched his own lips. Arthur tasted like tea and whiskey with a hint of roses. "Are you saying that you like me, Artie? I thought you hated me."

"Nah, you just make me hurt. Every time I see you, my heart hurts." Arthur paused, " I feel like I am being stabbed by 1,000 pins in the heart, but I go on. I just hide behind anger.."

"Well.. This is surprising.." Alfred said softly.

"Mmhmmm." Arthur responded again. "I love you, Alfred."

Alfred was shocked for the third time that night. How was he supposed to respond? He did like the old man.. But.. He wouldn't remember any of this.. "I love you too, Artie.."

"No. Say my name." Arthur said in a whisper.

"I love you too, Arthur." The American said again.

Arthur embraced Alfred. "Thank you.. For comin' and all.." He said softly.

"It was no problem, really.." Alfred gently returned the embrace. "I'm just happy that I got to spend New Year's with you."

"Thank you for that too.."

"I said it was no problem, Artie." Alfred said again.

"Happy New Year's, Alfred." Arthur looked up at Alfred and smiled softly. Even if it was a smile caused by alcohol, it was still a beautiful smile to Alfred.

"Happy New Year's, Arthur." The American returned.

* * *

><p>The next day was filled with Arthur treating a hangover and Alfred laughing, but helping the smaller male. It was a good New Year's for both of them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! Happy New Year's! I have once again hastily written a fanfiction so I can get it posted in time. :3 XD I hope you enjoy it. It is around the same basis as my Christmas fic, but oh well. It's different because this one has drunk!Iggy! :D I hope you like it and I hope I can keep writing fanfictions for you guys in 2015! :D <strong>

**Until next story!**


End file.
